Waiting
by DizzyDawn007
Summary: She’s not worried that he thinks he’s still in love with another woman, she’s not worried that her cousin is his best friend, because she knows how it’ll all go down in the end. Clois drabble


**This is just a little drabble. My first Smallville fic. Let me know what you think, good or bad.**

* * *

Clark was, and always had been, somewhat of an introverted person. This much she could gather. He wasn't shy, but he wasn't outgoing either. Just when she had him pegged for a shy farmboy, he would do or say something that threw her for loop and made her reevaluate. She hadn't been sure at first whether she liked it or not. So she watched and waited and calculated, something she'd done all her life. She liked what she found. 

Clark was reserved. He was quiet. She was neither. He would talk with her to fill the silences she didn't like. He would bicker with her, throwing her sarcasm back in her face. He wasn't afraid to hurt her feelings, not that he managed to very often. She's seen things in her years in Smallville, things she thinks only she has noticed.

She's seen how he's quiet with Chloe, how he's quieter with Lana. She's seen how careful he is with the women in his life, careful not to hurt them. He's careful with everything. Except her. She's the only one to push and push and push until he lashes back out at her. And she likes that knowledge. Sure, Chloe can be his "best friend". Sure, Lana can be the "love of his life" (for the moment – she doesn't intend for it stay that way, after all). But she, Lois, is the one who can make him lose control. She is the one who he can lash back at, the one he can argue playfully with, the one he is unreserved around. And she likes that knowledge.

She knows that it might take a while for him to see it. But she intends to help him along the way, to hurry his steps so it doesn't take as long. The deal with Lana will pass – she knows this because, no matter how much he says he loves her, it's not the forever kind of love. Chloe, well, that's a different story. Chloe is her cousin, and she loves her, but in time, Clark will realize who his real best friend is, if he hasn't already. He will realize who he goes to when he just wants to talk, just wants to relax. There are times when he looks at her, and she thinks he already knows this, that he's already ahead of her. But then she'll catch him brooding and the look on his face is so easy to read that she knows that isn't the case.

All this doesn't bother her as much as it should, she thinks. But she's got the upper hand in this case, because she knows what the end result will be. Clark will finally see what's right in front of him (of course, she'll be able to spot that moment easily enough) and they will be together. Because their love – it's the forever kind of love. So she's not worried that he thinks he's still in love with another woman, she's not worried that her cousin is his best friend, because she knows how it'll all go down in the end.

And right now, this weekend, she's putting her plan into action. She's had some time to think about it, and she knows what she's going to do. Clark's not the only one with a secret, she thinks. Because contrary to what she told everyone, she does remember. She just figured at the time that it'd be easier if she said she didn't remember. And it was. It still is. She can enjoy the memories of her and Clark being together without all the awkwardness that would come if she remembered. So she'll let Clark think his secret is safe, she won't pester Oliver about being the Green Arrow, and she'll continue to dream of Clark's kisses at night. At least until she finally manages to make him see the truth – then she won't have to remember his hands on her, his mouth devouring her flesh – it'll be real.

She's decided that she'll start out subtle. Not usually her style, but she knows that Clark wouldn't respond to other methods she'd prefer. Her teasing will just be a hint more flirtatious. She'll touch him more often. She'll call him by his name outside of their serious moments, though of course, his nickname will still be used plenty enough. Just little things that won't go unnoticed by his subconscious. It shouldn't take a tremendously long time to get his conscious mind to shift from the pink princess to her. She's confident of that – she's determined. And Lois Lane always gets her way.

* * *

Clark walked leisurely up the stairs to his loft, already knowing Lois was there. He didn't know quite when he'd started listening to her heartbeat at night to help him fall asleep, but he knows it's been a while now – even before his latest redK episode. If anything, that just made it worse – now he actually had something to base his dreams off of. It was frustrating him to no end – she's on his mind constantly, which he doesn't really understand, because isn't Lana the love of his life? But then she's noticed that he's there, and like always, draws him out of his thoughts.

"Smallville! God, it's about time – I've been waiting up here forever!"

"Oh? What's going on?"

"You've been moping too much, so I've decided, in my infinite kindness, to let you take me out."

"Right. Of course, how kind of you, Lois."

"No problem Clark. I'm feeling like….Thai. Ever had it?"

"No. I was actually going to – "

"Great. You've love it Smallville. Just let me get my purse from the house, and we're on our way."

"Lois."

"Yes, Clark?" She looks at him like that, like she's been doing recently, with this face that says 'I have a secret and you want to know it'. And more and more, he's thinking he really does. He sighs.

"Nothing. I'll start the truck."

"Great."

Every day, she gets a little closer, makes this waiting period just a little shorter. She laughs as she finishes walking down the stairs in the barn – She knew this was a good plan!

* * *

**Dizzy**


End file.
